Father Daniem
Father Damien is the priest who replaces Father Quinn when he goes on a retreat. Damien debuted in Mammy Christmas where he tells Agnes that there won't be a Christmas Nativity, so Agnes Brown decides to write her own version. In that same episode, Agnes senses Damien has a problem with interfering mothers, so she asks Trevor to find out what his problem is. Trevor eventually discovers that Father Damien and his mother have not spoken for five years. Agnes eventually convinces him to patch things up with his mother. At the end of the episode, Father Damien hands Trevor an envelope which he says is the Bishop granting permission to stage the Nativity. In The Virgin Mammy, Father Damien makes some changes to Agnes' script for the Nativity, including Agnes' chosen title, Men Are Bastards. Unfortunately, during the Nativity, the magnetic animal bracelet that Agnes is wearing to help with her rheumatism causes her to get attached to Father Damien's belt buckle. When she tries to pull away, she ends up pulling off his trousers. Father Damien appears in five episodes in Season 3: In Mammy's Spell, he has christened Dermot and Maria's triplet sons, John, George, and Ringo, and pays Agnes a visit while she is trying to come to terms with the news that Mark and Betty are having to emigrate to Australia. Father Damien, there was a hypnotist at the party after the christening who hypnotised Agnes Brown to think she was a stripper whenever she heard the word "baptism", and Damien made the mistake of using this word in front of Agnes who soon had him running for the hills. He next appeared in Mammy's Inflation when he is talking to Agnes in Foley's and notices that her breasts are inflating - because she is wearing Cathy's blow-up breasts. Father Damien can be seen in the background during the scene in Foley's in Mammy's Break. In Mammy?, Damien appears along with Father Quinn to ask Agnes to be a volunteer at the annual garden party. Finally, Damien appears in the season finale, Mammy Swings! when he tells Agnes that the Church will not recognize Rory and Dino's impending marriage because it opposes gay marriage. However, he later shows up at the Brown household to celebrate Rory and Dino's marriage saying that even though the Church his against gay marriage, he is happy to celebrate love in whatever shape it comes. Mrs. Brown's Boys D'Movie Early on in the movie, whilst taking confessions, Father Damien finds himself in a three-way (or rather four-way) argument in the confession booth between, Agnes and Cathy as well as Winnie who claims to have more sins than Agnes. In the middle of the movie, Agnes confesses to Damien that she temporarily placed her children into care after her husband died and continued to collect the children's allowance. Unbeknownst to Agnes, one of the Russian thugs who was trying to get her to sell her market stall, was in the booth with Damien and threatening him with a gun. After Agnes confesses in court to claiming the children's allowance, she runs out of the court in shame, the Brown children and their respective partners set out to look for her, with Rory and Dino enquiring about her whereabouts with Damien, who has no idea where she is, though Cathy eventually finds her and brings her home. Damien is not seen again for the remainder of the movie. Quotes *"Hello, Mrs. Brown. I'm Daniem. I'm filling in for Father Quinn while he is on retrieve." (First line) -- *"Hello Mrs. Brown. Daniem. Eh, Father Daniem. I'm on my way over to see you. I heard about Mark immigrating and I thought you could use a little chat. Hello…, Feckin' hate these things! (Voice message) -- *"Mornin'." (First line in D'Movie) Category:Mrs. Brown's Boys characters Category:Major Characters Category:Priests